The evolution of a god
by Hailbeforeme
Summary: What if at age 5 his Godfather took responsibility and trained him. Godlike, Strong, Sharingan, Rinnegan. Sage.


The Evolution Of The Sage

Hello fellow people from fan-fiction.

I am new to writing a story, I have read countless of stories.

I would allow helpful criticism but flaming me would not be nice.

Thank you for your support. ^_^

Also this will be my first story I will have written. This will be a God-like storie.

I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto is the rightful owner.

*cries in corner*

* * *

"Step away from the woman or the kid dies Yondaime" came the voice of a masked stranger.

"Wait...", replied Minato Namikaze also known as Konoha Yellow Flash

"I wont repeat my self, step away from the kyuubi host" the masked stranger sternly replied.

As soon as Minato stepped away from kushina Uzumaki, the masked stranger flinged Naruto into the on pure muscle memory he managed to catch Naruto

-SCHZZZZZZZ-

'Paper bombs? But how...'- He thought.

That instant he tossed the blanket Naruto was covered with and flashes to his hide Naruto on the cradle, he goes to re-stock on kunai's.

'He made me us the hiraishin, he's no regular ninja.'

"Naruto, I'll be back..." getting a quick look at his son notices a smile on him.

"Smiling at such time naruto, I'll be back going to rescue your mom."

*scene change*

"W-who are you?" Questions Kushina the wife of the Fourth.

"Me? I'm the person that will save this rotten world" came from the slowly toward kushina notices a seal. 'So she has that seal. Sensei, you..'

"Look into my eye Kushina, I promise you will...HAHAHA. Have a painless death"

Just like he ordered Kushina looked into his right eye.

'S-Sharingan, he's an Uchiha..'

*Kyuubi*

'This feeling, it reminds me of that day.' "GRRRRRAAA"

Kushina bodie started forming a cloak, then two blood red tails shot right out. Soon, the kyuubi formed.

The kyuubi has been released to the world once again.

"SO! My pet, kill her!" Came a shout from the man. The beast, in a state of trance brought down his paw to crush Kushina.

-BOOOOM-

"I see, so you had your formula of the hiraishin mixed in with her seal, didn't you Minato." he told to the sudden appearance of Minato.

On the other side of the destruction that the Kyuubi made you could see a blond man holding a bodie. 'He was after Kushina. And succeeded in releasing the Kyuubi. Who is he'- thought Minato.

Flashing away, MInato made it to his secret hideout where Naruto was at. "Kushina, stay with naruto, I'll deal with the masked stranger "- said Minato. "Minato.." came a soft response from kushina. "He has the sharingan." This surprised Minato. " He has what?" "He has the sharingan"

Walking to the other side of the room he retrieved his cloak. A Haori with red flames on the bottom.

"Kushina...I'll be back." Was the last thing Minato said.

*Masked Man*

"Rin...This world is so cruel. Soon we'll be together."- Placing his hand on the tomb of Rin, silently saying " Kuchiyose No Jutsu". That instant, the plumes of white odorless smoke came the Kyuubi.

-RAAAAAAAWWR-

That strong roar mixed with the demenomic chakra made a sonic boom, destroying countless of houses. 'Destroy this pathetic village' came the tainted thoughts of Tobi.

*Scene Change*

That instant the Kyuubi was summoned the tainted evil chakra was felt throughout the village. 'Shit! Did the seal fail. What happened'-thought Sarutobi Hiruzen, The third hokage. Immediately putting his battle armor he started planning how to deal with the Kyuubi. On an instant he appeared on top of a building. Two Anbu squad appeared. The captain know as Wolf said, " Hokage-sama, what are the orders?"

" Set up a perimeter of a radius of 500 feet from the kyuubi, Cat I want you to round up every jounin. Dolphin I want every chunin and gennin assisting the civilians to evacuate, and I want it NOW!"- came the order of the past hokage. " HAI!"

*Scene Change*

Flashing to the top of the Hokage Monument Minato stared down at the village watching the jounin using any way of stopping the beast. 'What is tha-SHIt'. On the other side of the village, the kyuubi was preparing an Imari. As the kyuubi was compressing the ball of energy it made a wave of pressure, blasting away 30 ninjas away. Once that was done the kyuubi released the ball of energy. As it was going thru the village it created a path of destruction, once it made it to the Hokage monument the imari was getting absorbed by some barrier.

*Minato P.O.V*

'Shit! need to create the barrier now.'- Holding the three pronged kunai the barrier was activated and successfully send the Imari far away from the village.

*Scene Change*

'tch. He managed to send it away.'- though the masked man. Kamui away to the fourth hokage position, he tried to absorb him.

Minato noticing quickly that the masked man had appeared behind him he flashed away to another area.

'That jutsu. he just teleported behind me. It's way above my jutsu or the Nandaime'-

Just as he finished that thought, the man came swirl pattern coming from his right eye.

"Yondaime, just as I thought. You won't be easy to be dealt with'-Snorted the man. Without flinching at his words he started thinking of a strategy. Immediately Minato through 6 of his special kunais at the ground 10 feet apart from each forming a 5 pointed star.

"What was the reason of attacking Konoha" Came a quick response from Minato.

Not moving at all the masked man took out some chains which he Immediately attach some hand cuffs to his arms.

Minato acting quick, throws a kunai which just phaces right thru his head. That instant he notices objects can pass right thru him. 'what? It phased right thru him...' Came a confused thought of Minato. Jumping back he grabs another kunai from his pouch and runs to the masked men. At the same time, the masked man is running to his enemy. 'If I want to hit him..'- thought Minato 'I'll need to be faster.'- finished the masked man. At that instant Minato created a rasengan in one hand, throwing the kunai at the last second it phased thru the mans head. Right when the masked man was close to touching Minato. He flashed away and slammed the rasengan on the back of the masked man back forming a huge crater. Jumping away Minato made three hand signs and said " Summoning restriction seal" The kuanis that were positioned on the floor earlier started glowing. Kanji started leaving from the seals on the kunais and going towards the man, finishing with a five pointed star on his chest.

"What is this."- responded the man looking at the seal that took place on his chest. "You're now unable to summon the Kyuubi."- Said minato while smirking. "Hmph! This is only temporary. I will come back for my pet."- Said the now smirking masked man. Using kamui, he vanished from sight.

'What he said. It could be true...SHit the Kyuubi.'-Were his final thoughts before flashing back to the village.

*Scene Change*

-Fire Style: Great Fireball- Countless of fireballs going towards the kyuubi. Mostly from the Uchiha clan and Sarutobi Clan.

The flames look like they were doing nothing. -Earth Style: Giant Earth Dome- A giant dome of earth started surrounding the kyuubi. Being reinforced by most anbu the wall was strong, and thick enough to hold the kyuubi in place. Sarutobi Immediately notice the sharingan eyes spinning on the kyuubi, then turned back to its original slitted form. Then all hell broke loose. The kyuubi now not being controlled had access to its full power. Using its tails that has been said that can cause tsunamis and shatter mountains. It destroyed the dome rather easily. The Anbu were losing hope. Everything they tried, the kyuubi would destroy it. When all hope was lost, a toad twice the size of the Hokage mountain was summoned on top of the kyuubi.

*MInato P.O.V*

"Chief toad hold him for a few seconds I need to teleport the kyuubi out of the village." Came a reply from Minato. "I'll try my best, this is infact the strongest biju."

Few seconds later the beast was gone.

*Normal P.O.V*

" Hokage-sama, where did the Kyuubi go." Came a tired voice from an anbu. "The Yondaime teleported it away."

*Scene Change*

-Sage Mode: Barrier of the gods- Flashing away, Minato went to get Naruto. 'The only way to defeat, and save the world is sealing the beast.'- Appearing in the room he was greeted by Kushina breast feeding Naruto. " Honey, I.. I need to seal the kyuubi…" "WHAAT! No! You will not seal the kyuubi in Naruto, he is just a child." Screamed Kushina. " have you not seen how other Jinchuriki are treated! I'll seal it into me. I will die with the kyuubi.'

"Kushina, You know in a couple years the kyuubi will be back, also I need to seal it into Naruto. The man I fought. He will be back, and I believe Naruto can defeat him were I failed."- Minato tried to reason with his wife. "But! Fine!"

Gently grabbing naruto he smiled. He can see he had his hair and face. But his eyes. They were black just like his grandfather. Chuckling, he started applying the seals into his body. After he finished he teleported Naruto and kushina.

Meanwhile Minato gone, Gambuta was battling the fox. So far the toad had multiple wounds, a scar on his right eye. The landscape was decimated.

Minato arrived to the battlefield. taking a few seconds to process the damage the battle field he began the ritual. "Kushina, I will be using the Forbidden seal from the uUzumaki's."-Minato told to his wife. Hearing the method that Minato will be using Kushina started to scream at him. "Minato, you know what it would do to you. YOU WILL DIE. What about Naruto. I'm going to die."-Kushina tried to reason.

"I know what it does, but it is the only method to seal the kyuubi."- He said with a soft voice. Gently placing naruto on a little bed, he began drawing the seals.

Moments later Toad Chief poofed away, to heal his wounds from the battle he just had with the kyuubi.

"Fourth, seal me Into your child. He might be the only person with the power to match him"- Kyuubi said.

"Will...Will you take care of him…" The Fourth said but was Interrupted by the kyuubi. "I shall, he is infact the one"- assured the kyuubi. 'The one? What is he talking about?' Were the his thoughts.

"Kushina, put all your chakra in the seal I will do the same."-Minato responded.

*HAKKE NO FUIN SHIKI*

Standing on the other side of the feild stood a figure wearing an atkatsuki cloak. " It has began. In 5 years we will give him everything his grandfather owns." Silently sliding down the earth the fgure left.

A/N: This is my first story. I will explain a couple issues.

1) This is in fact my first story, spelling will be an obvious sign of that.

2) I'm not sure how to do a fighting scene but I will try my best.

Let me know how well this chapter is.

I will be updating around tuesday or wednesday, and will stop at chapter 5 if it is that horrible.

Thank you, for reading this.


End file.
